1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to broadcast communications, and more particularly to broadcast receiving terminals configured to receive and reproduce such communications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recent developments in broadcasting and associated technology fields have caused changes in broadcasting environments. Currently available broadcast receiving terminals are capable of receiving content provided by popular technologies including terrestrial digital television (DTV), satellite DTV, terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), satellite DMB, and the like. Users of such terminals have demanded increasingly sophisticated receivers for receiving broadcast content, which includes high quality audio and video.
It is desirable to be able to replay broadcast content on the receiving terminal. For instance, the user may have missed a portion of the broadcast, or the user may desire to view again a particularly interesting portion of the broadcast.